Portable optical devices, such as spotting scopes, binoculars, monoculars, cameras, and telescopes may provide increased magnification, but are typically limited to daytime use. In some examples, portable optical devices may be configured to mount to a firearm, such as a rifle or other firearm, and may be configured to include a reticle.